


Surprise

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward adorable Clark, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Clark meets Y/N when he goes to visit his cousin at CatCo.  Kara comes up with the idea to set the two of them up on a date.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Surprise

CatCo was an impressive building, the woman who owned it had spared no expense to make it look as equally impressive on the inside. Cat had been trying to get Clark to come to her side for the longest time now, but he was loyal to the Daily Planet and saw no signs of that changing. It still didn’t stop her from trying.

Today was one of the days Clark had taken off of work to go and see his cousin at work. He even had her favorite lunch in hand as he rode the elevator up to the floor where Kara worked. He greeted a few familiar faces as he went, stopping to ask how they were doing and how their families were before moving on. He made it into the main area of the office and spotted Kara laughing with another woman.

Clark had never seen her before when he came to see his cousin. But she was sitting next to Kara laughing at something on Kara’s phone. The two of them were leaning into one another and for a moment Clark forgot how to breathe. Kara must have felt his eyes on her and looked up, her smile still bright as she said, “Clark!”

The unknown woman looked up too, her eyes locking onto him, a gentler smile forming on her face as Kara said something to her. “Hey,” Clark wanted to smack himself for how awkward he sounded. “I brought your favorite.”

“Oh yes!” Kara stood and snatched the bag from him rifling through it to find the sandwich. “We can go to the conference room, no one’s in there right now.” 

The woman stood and stuck her hand out, “I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

Kara slung her arm around Y/N’s shoulder and said, “She’s one of my closest friends here. Do you want to join us for lunch?”

Y/N shook her head, “I need to get to work, but it was nice to finally meet you, Clark. Maybe I can join the two of you another day.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Clark said, still feeling like he was sixteen talking to the prettiest girl in school.

She chuckled and waved bye and headed toward her desk at the opposite side of the office. Clark watching her go so obviously that Kara elbowed him in the ribs. “I know that look,” she chuckled.

He looked down at his cousin, “What on earth do you mean?”

The two of them headed for the conference room, “You think she’s pretty. I can set something up if you want me too.”

Clark glanced back at Y/N as she typed away on the computer and read over emails. “No, no it’s okay.”

But Kara wasn’t going to let this go that easily.

Two weeks after Clark met Y/N at CatCo, she and Kara were in Metropolis for an assignment. Clark however was left out of the memo that Y/N would be there. Kara had thought it would be more interesting to leave that fact out. Especially when she had told both of them that she was going to have dinner with them separately at Clark’s favorite diner.

Clark arrived and waited for Kara to show. Every time the bell on the door would jingle he would look up and expect his cousin, but each time it was someone else. The next time the door jingled though it was Y/N that entered through the door. She looked around, probably looking for Kara he thought, and then her gaze landed on him and she smiled. “Hello Clark,” she approached his table. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Kara,” he replied. “You?”

She cocked her head to the side, “I’m also waiting for Kara, she didn’t tell me that you’d be joining us.”

Then as if on queue his and her phone dinged revealing a text from Kara.

KARA: Can’t make it, have fun!

Y/N slid into the booth across from Clark and he sighed, “How did I know?”

“You know, Kara’s been talking you up ever since we met that day at CatCo,” she said as she switched her ringer off and slid her phone into her pocket. “I should have figured she would do something like this.”

Clark groaned and put his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry.”

She laughed and reached across the table to pull his hands away from his face, “It’s all right Clark. I don’t mind, I get dinner and have interesting company. I say it’s a win.”

He offered her a smile and a waitress came over to take your orders. When the waitress was gone the two of them struck up a conversation and talked about where they had grown up and what their hobbies were. 

Y/N sipped on her drink and asked, “Why journalism?”

Clark had to consider his answer because one reason why was because it was convenient. He could slip away when he needed to and become Superman, and it also let him know of crises right when they happened. But he also wanted to bring truth to people, he wanted them to know what was going on from an unbiased point of view.

“I think I just wanted to bring the truth to people, I wanted them to have hope. So many people are dishonest nowadays that I hoped to be someone that people could look to in order to get the truth.”

“That’s a very noble answer,” she responded. “And I get it. I feel the same way. I remember the first job I worked had me writing clickbait headlines and I hated it, and then Cat gave me a chance because she saw the potential in me and thought it was being wasted. I’m grateful for her for that.”

The food arrived and Clark had Y/N laughing so hard that she had to stop eating for a moment to recompose herself. And by the end of the night two of them were walking down the street standing nearly shoulder to shoulder. “I had a great time tonight,” Clark said as the hotel grew closer.

“So did I,” she responded. “Don’t tell Kara this, but I’m glad she canceled, even though I’m pretty sure this was her plan the whole time.”

“It was most certainly her plan the entire time because she knew I had a crush on you,” Clark clamped his mouth shut when he realized what he had just let slip.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I made my crush obvious as well.” Y/N chuckled when Clark gave her a wide eyed look. Reaching into her wallet she pulled out a card with her number on it, “I’m here for a few more days, we should do something.”

“I’d love to,” Clark responded.

Before entering her hotel, Y/N leaned in and kissed Clark on the cheek, “Night, Clark.”

“Night, Y/N,” he said with the goofiest grin on his face.

When Y/N got back to her shared room with Kara the other woman demanded to know how the evening went, but Y/N was tight lipped about it. Kara could wait until tomorrow to hear how things had gone with Clark.


End file.
